Drive Me Crazy
by koolbeans56
Summary: Ok, I suck at summeries. It's based on the movie Drive Me Crazy, actually it basicly is Drive Me Crazy, except with Buffy characters. BA all the way! Except for the beginning when he's with Faith. Blech!
1. So Wired

**A/N: **Ok, I absolutely adore the movie _Drive Me Crazy_ and I was watching it yesterday and thought it would be cool to make it into a _Buffy_ story. So I did.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Drive Me Crazy_, contrary to popular belief. I just borrowed the concept, plot, and a few, ok a lot, of the lines from the movie.

And now onto the story!

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin 

(Kool Beans)

It was a bright and sunny morning in the little town of Sunnydale, California. The birds were singing, children were playing, and in one house on Revello Drive, a girl's phone was ringing.

She checked the caller ID. 'Cordelia Chase' was flashing on the little screen.

"Oh, man," she said, stepping on something on the floor. Buffy pushed the speakerphone button. "I am so wired," she said, not bothering with any greetings, she knew Cordelia wouldn't mind.

"More so than usual?" Cordelia asked, also not bothering with greetings.

"Way more" Buffy told her best friend. "I made a model of centennial last night, complete with guests. I stayed up all night. I've got the entire thing planned out. Every detail."

"You didn't sleep? You should've slept," Cordelia scolded Buffy. "You know that all girls need their beauty sleep."

"I'm a freak, aren't I?" Buffy asked in a distressed tone.

Cordelia laughed a little.

"No, you're just very… focused," she answered after a short pause.

"Exactly. So what do you think of my mom's red halter?" Buffy asked while looking at the pictures taped to her mirror.

"For your interview today? It's a little slutty."

"Wow, I never thought you cared if something was slutty or not," Buffy gave a small giggle while Cordelia huffed a little. "Okay, so, let me rephrase. What do you think Riley'll think of my mom's red halter?"

"I think Riley has better taste than that."

"Really?" Buffy asked skeptically. Riley had always seemed to like girls who wore halters, and her mom's halter was really cute. "Okay. See you in a minute."

"Whatever, bye," Cordelia said.

"Ta," was Buffy's reply. She quickly hung up the phone and went to go ask her mom a question.

Ok, R/R please.

Next chapter: Angel is introduced.


	2. Got Milk?

**A/N: **Ok, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Someone pointed out that I had Nicole written in the first chapter. To that person (sorry, my internet isn't working right, so I don't know your name), I fixed it, so it now says Buffy. Thanks again for the reviews and on to the story!**

* * *

**

Drive Me Crazy

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

_At Angel's house_

Angel's room is a huge mess of clothes and other messy things. He is in the bed, which is just a mattress on the floor. His alarm clocks ring, all five of them, and he sits up, looking very rumpled.

He gets up and goes downstairs to the kitchen and pours cereal into a clear glass bowl

He opens the fridge and looks for the milk.

"Got milk?" Angel asks, sighing as he does.

He looks outside through the kitchen window, where he sees Buffy's mom and his dad are talking.

Through the glass he can hear their conversation.

"Thanks a lot, you're a lifesaver. Sorry about the inconvenience," his British father was saying.

"It's goat's milk. And really Giles, it isn't a problem," Mrs. Summers told him.

"Uh-huh, well I don't have any problems with goat milk. I rather enjoy it, actually," Giles replied to Joyce.

Their chattering continued, but Angel tuned them out.

"Dad, bring the milk home. Come on, Dad. Come on," Angel tried to send the message to his father through their nonexistent brain link.

Surprisingly, it doesn't work. Angel goes outside to where Joyce and Giles are talking.

"Dad, can I take the milk off your hands?" Angel asked his father as soon as he got outside.

"Good morning, Angel," was Joyce's polite greeting to the teen she had known since he was a baby.

"Good morning, Mrs. Summers," Angel answered respectfully. He still wanted the milk and wasn't happy that he wasn't receiving it.

Suddenly, Buffy runs out of her house and up to the fence where everyone is.

"Mom, can I borrow your red halter?" Buffy asked as soon as she neared the fence. She became noticeably less perky when she saw Angel and Giles standing there, as she was only wearing a bathrobe, and didn't particularly want to see them.

"Oh. Would you look at them? Be away at college next year. Time flies," Joyce said to Giles, glancing at the two teens.

"Seems like only yesterday they were practically living together in that old tree house," Giles added.

"Dad, milk," Angel said, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Mom!" Buffy said, also not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Seriously, you two used to do everything together. What happened?" Joyce asked, truly curious.

"Junior high happened," Buffy answered after a short pause.

* * *

Ok, R/R for more chapters. 

Next up: At school.


	3. SHS

**A/N: **thank you to everyone who reviewed!

--- indicates scene change

**

* * *

**

Drive Me Crazy

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

Cordelia and Buffy drove up to Sunnydale High in Cordelia's red sports car with the license plate that said 'Queen C'. People honked and shouted at them as they turned the corner into the student parking lot. 

---

Angel ran up to where Faith was standing with Drusilla and Kendra.

"Hi. How're you doin'?" Faith asked her incredibly sexy boyfriend.

---

Cordy parked her car. As she and Buffy got out, Buffy took off her jacket to reveal her mom's halter. It is red and leaves her stomach bare. She got many appreciative hoots and whistles from the guys around her as she and Cordy walked towards the school to start the day.

---

Angel stood near the back building. When he knew that no one was coming, he entered the building. He looked around to check to make sure everything was in order for later.

---

Buffy entered the room where Wake Up Sunnydale was filmed. She said 'Hi' to various people. She stopped to talk to Harmony for a little while. She finally sat down to be interviewed and Xander started to focus the camera, at first aiming it at her chest, where she was fixing her mic. After he got a good look, he focused the camera correctly.

Angel walked by and pulled a bag filled with toy pigs in it out of his backpack, while holding up 5 fingers. Xander nodded and went back to focusing the camera.

Next, Angel went to see Oz. He knocked on the window of the computer lab lightly. Oz saw him and looked over. Angel held the plastic bag up to the window, along with 5 fingers. Oz nodded and got weird glances from the other people in the room.

He continued on down the hallway until he found a seemingly deserted classroom. He opened the door and looked around. He saw no one when he first looked around, but he heard noises coming from behind the teacher's desk.

"Spike," Angel heard a familiar female voice say, "maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Come on luv, why not? No one's gonna come in and find us," came Spike's voice in reply.

"Yeah, no one's gonna find you Spike, that's why I'm hear right now," Angel said with a grin on his face.

"Peaches, why are you here and what do you want? Please be quick, I'm slightly busy," he said with a quick glance down to his feet to where his female companion was seated.

Angel said nothing but pulled out the plastic bag and held up five fingers.

"Right mate," was all Spike said as Angel turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

---

Buffy and Cordy stood by their lockers, getting various things out, when Riley walked by. Buffy went after him. When Cordy noticed that Buffy had abandoned her, she scoffed.

Riley and Buffy were flirting in one doorway while Angel exited the building through the other one.

The four guys entered the back building and started to fiddle with various things around the room. He sets a timer just as the bell rings. The guys looked up, and finished their jobs, then left to go to their classes.

* * *

R/R please! We just got snow and I'm sooo excited, so make me even more happy with your reviews! 

Ok thanks again for reviewing:  
Diana: Rest assured, there will be no bashing in this fic.  
Blondiegrl  
Dalmationgrl2


	4. Wake Up

**A/N: T**hank you to everyone who reviewed! Ok, This might be a short chap. compared to the others, but I promise the next chap. will be longer. Sorry it took so long to update.

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

"Wake up Razorbacks!" Warren says, startling many people in the class. He and Harmony are on the screen of the TV in the front of the room. 

"Morning Warren!" immediately came Harmony's cheerful response.

"Morning Harmony!" Warren replied.

"Our top story- centennial. Only two months to go, and as the 100th anniversary of S.H.S. approaches, excitement mounts," Harmony started, watching her cue cards so she didn't make a mistake.

"That's right. And here to take that excitement up a notch is a _Wake Up, Razorbacks!_ special- Centennial, the 100 year event," Warren continued where Harmony had left off. "In only 6 weeks, it will be exactly 100 years since Mayor Richard Wilkins I founded Sunnydale High."  
-  
Spike slipped into the classroom and received a glare from the teacher. On his way to his seat, he looked at Buffy and licked his lips at her. Buffy sneered at him and looked away. He finally took a seat in the back next to Faith and Angel, who were making out.  
-  
Buffy glanced at Cordy, and then at Riley. She wanted to gauge his reaction.

"Both students and alumni alike are preparing an unforgettable centennial week," Warren continued in a cheery voice. "Centennial committee spokesperson Buffy Summers expects a huge crowd."

"Our centennial bash is the culmination of a weeklong series of events," came Buffy's voice from the TV as she appeared on the screen. The real Buffy looked back at Riley to see his reaction to her. "It's gonna be the greatest night of our lives. Something this big only comes along once every hundred years. We're making the most of it so _you_ can make the most of it."

'_Oh my God,' Buffy thought. 'I sounded like a freak! No way is Riley gonna ask me to Centennial now. Good job Summers!'  
_-  
In the back of the class, Spike is talking to Faith, Angel, and Tara.

"Buffy Summers is lookin' hot today," he said, raising his eyebrows a little.

"It's her job to look hot," Faith responded. "And besides, she looks like a slut, Spike."

"Like I said, she's lookin' hot," was all Spike could say before the teacher began the class. Having no respect for the rules, Spike continued in a whisper. "Hey Peaches, you're her neighbor, anything I should know about her?"

"Leave her alone, Spike. She's too good for you," Angel replied in an almost-growl before turning to his schoolwork.

Spike, Faith, and Tara all shared a questioning glance before they also turned to their schoolwork.

* * *

R/r please! 

Thanks to dalmationgrl2 for your review.


	5. 16,372

**A/N: **another chapter, finally. I know it took forever to get out, but I did get it out, so yea for me. Explanation at the bottom. Now, on to the story.

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

_In the courtyard:_

"So where are we on the senior class gift? Are we doing the sculpture idea?" Anya asked.

"Yes, it's a good idea," Ghram answered, annoyed.

"Buffy, how's the rest of the budget looking?" Anya asked the other girl, always obsessed with how much money they had.

"16,372 dollars -" Buffy started, before she was interrupted.

"Good," Anya replied, a happy smile lighting her face. "We'll need it. Ghram and I are working on a deal for a jumbo screen."

"It's sick," was all Ghram said as a reply.

"Are parents invited or only alumni?" Willow asked in her shy, quiet voice.

"Both," Buffy answered. "Tradition. Everyone's invited."

_-_

_On the school roof:_

"Why are we doing this again?" Oz asked, nervous about being on top of the roof and about the prank they were about to pull.

"As a protest," Angel answered, while concentrating on his watch.

"Of what?" Oz asked, not sure exactly why he was going along with this.

"People, right?" Xander answered.

"No dumb ass, sheep. We're protesting sheep," was Spike's reply.

"Check, Oz. We're doing this to protest sheep," Xander said, unfazed by Spike's comment as he stuffed a Twinkie into his mouth.

"And what," Oz asked, "specifically about sheep do we object to?"

"Angel?" Xander asked the other man, who was still staring intently at his watch.

"Yes, Peaches, tell us why we hate sheep so bloody much," Spike said as he lit a cigarette.

"General herding mentality," Angel replied after a few more seconds of staring at his watch. "Yeah, look at 'em down there. Yeah, drink your mochaccinos. Sing along to Celine Dion. Baaaaaaaaaa."

"3…2…1," Spike said after he grabbed Angel's wrist to look at his watch.

Suddenly, pigs started to come running into the courtyard where everyone was eating. The people in the courtyard started screaming, yelling, and running all over the place.

"What?" someone yelled.

"What's going on?" someone else asked.

"What's that?" another person shouted.

The boys on the roof are smiling and laughing over the commotion.

Buffy started to smile and chuckle a little as well. One pig came running up to her squeaking and squealing and snorting. Buffy smiled and bent down to pick up the piglet. It squirmed in her arms for a few minutes, until she put it down when the principal came outside to see what the commotion was about.

* * *

**Ok y'all, what'd you think? Did you like my little twist on the prank that the boys did? I hope so; I had a lot of fun writing it. Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with schoolwork, then my Internet wouldn't work, so… ya.**

**Thanks to dalmationgrl2 and I-just-wanna-live for your reviews of the last chapter!**


	6. You Guys

**Drive Me Crazy**

by Purplepenguin (Kool Beans)

AN: Schools' out for the summer now, YAY! This means quicker updates and all that jazz. Its also kinda sad b/c I won't see a lot of my friends any more. Oh well, look on the brightside, right?

* * *

"Pigs," Principal Snyder said. "You guys. Pigs."

"Us guys," Xander repeated.

"You got it," Principal Snyder answered.

"Pigs," Angel remarked.

"Exactly," Principal Snyder said.

"Us guys," Spike echoed.

Principal Snyder answered, "That's right."

And Angel said "Pigs," just to get on Principal Snyder's nerves.

"Suspension," was Snyder's retort.

Oz gasped, then said, "I'm dead."

Xander put on his sunglasses. It was a nervous habit.

"Not you Osborne, these three recidivists," Snyder told Oz.

"Come on. Pigs… in the courtyard. If anything's to blame, it's school spirit," Angel tried, to get Snyder to not suspend them.

"He's right. School spirit. There's your culprit," Xander added.

"You, remove the shades, stand up," Snyder ordered as he stood up. "You too Angel."

"Me?" he asked innocently.

"I need a comparison," Snyder answered.

The three guys stood up and Snyder removed his glasses. He looked into Xander's eyes.

"I always forget. Are the pupils supposed to be smaller or bigger?" Snyder asked.

"Well, that all depends," Spike said.

"Am I free to go?" Oz asked.

The others look at him weird. Snyder put back on his glasses.

"Yes," he answered. "But the rest of you, stay."

After Oz had left, Snyder started in on the other three guys.

"Ok, I guess school spirit could be the culprit, but I doubt it," he started. "So, as a punishment, all three of you will serve after school detention for the rest of the week."

The guys groaned at that statement.

"Not only that," Snyder continued, "but you will also be cleaning the courtyard after lunch."

"Damn it," Spike muttered under his breath.

"What was that William?" Snyder questioned.

"Nothing, Sir. Can we leave now, we're late to class," Spike said.

Snyder nodded and the guys left the office.

* * *

Sry for the long wait, but I got a virus and had to reset my hard drive and I lost everything. Then when I got everything set up again I was busy w/ school and we had to go out of town a lot. This is the first time I've had to update, so that was it!

Hope u liked it! R/R please!

Thankx:

Diana

Moonjava

Ally

Dalmationgrl2


	7. On The Inside

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplepenguin

(KoolBeans)

Angel walked down the hallway with Spike and Xander after leaving Principal Snyder's office. Suddenly he was pulled into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, but when he saw that the person who had pulled him in was his girlfriend, Faith, he relaxed and started chuckling.

Faith started chuckling as well. She shoved Angel up against the wall of the closet. He grinned at her and she leaned towards him and started kissing him. Angel kissed her back wholeheartedly.

After a few seconds of kissing, Angel broke their kiss, grinned, and switched them around so that Faith's back was to the wall. Faith grinned back at him.

"I think you really got through to them today," she said. "When those pigs ran towards the centennial committee table and started eating all their food and stuff, I almost cried I was laughing so hard."

"But you never laugh," Angel said, frowning.

"Well," Faith smiled, "it was on the inside."

Angel chuckled at her and they continued making out in the janitor's closet, until the bell rang for the next class, which was only a few minutes later.

* * *

OMG! I didn't like writing this chapter, but I had to. It sucked. If you've seen the movie, you know that soon enough Chase and Nicole get together, and so will Buffy and Angel in my story. 

If ur wondering what happened to Spike and Xander during this scene, they laughed when Angel got pulled into the closet and kept walking to class.

Umm…. Since its summer, u should be getting quicker updates, but no guarantees. Just be patient.

Thanx to Moonjava for ur review. Also, thanks Diana for telling me how Graham is spelled, I forgot to say that last chapter. What can I say? I can't spell for shit.

R/R please!


	8. Shoe World

**A/N: **Ok, I know it's been forever, but I haven't completely given up on this fic. I may have forgotten it for a while, but I eventually remembered, got my butt in gear, and watched _DMC _again (very slowly for like 30 mins so I could write down what everyone said, can u say boring?). Also, so far I've gone pretty much by the script, with a few minor changes. I'm trying to get away from that now. It's gonna be easy in some cases (like Alicia and Cordy, who are almost nothing alike), but harder in others. Bare with me, please. I have a couple more chapters of this already written, so the wait for the next chapter shouldn't be nearly as long.

**A/N 2: **Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Drive Me Crazy_, contrary to popular belief. I just borrowed the concept, plot, and a few, ok a lot, of the lines from the movie.

And now onto the story!

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

Buffy sat outside a local café eating some French fries. She looks kind of sad, but brightens when she sees Riley walking down the sidewalk towards her.

"Hey, Riley," she says once he is closer to her.

"Buffy, what's up?" he asked when he noticed her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just, uh," Buffy responded, "waiting for my dad. Our monthly meeting. You know, to keep in touch. Every fourth Friday at four." She looked at the clock behind Riley. It was 4:10. _Great. He's late. Again. _

"Oh, that's cool," Riley told her. He quickly changed the subject when he saw that Buffy had frowned. "Uh, you were really good on TV today, talking about centennial and all."

"Thanks," Buffy was glad that he had changed the topic. "Well, it's a lot of work, but it's worth it."

"Mmm. Hey, um, do you wanna go to, um, down to Shoe World with me?" Riley offered. Buffy had started to get excited, but was disappointed when he had finished.

"Shoe World." Buffy chuckled a little. _Who then hell offers to take someone to Shoe World? Oh, well. Guess you can't be smart and good looking. _"Oh, I can't. My dad. But he's always late. You wanna help me finish these fries?" Riley reached down and took one of the offered fries. Who was he to refuse her offer?

"I better not get in the way. I gotta go get some kicks for the game tonight."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you there."

"You're comin'!" he exclaimed. "Right on." He chuckled, and headed on down to shoe world.

Buffy continued to eat her fries and wait for her dad to show up. At 4:30, she finally gave up. _Great, now I don't have a ride. I'm gonna have to walk._

When Buffy finally got home, she saw that Angel had his friends over. _I hope they don't make to much noise. _With a sneer in the direction of Angel's door, she walked into her house.

--

"Angel, mate, what's that Buffy chick's deal?" Spike asked as he watched the girl in question sneer in his direction, then go inside.

"What do you mean," Angel responded, not wanting to talk about it.

"Didn't you guys used to be friends?" Dru asked, also curious.

"Ya," was Angel's only answer.

"What happened," Tara questioned innocently. Angel didn't respond, he just glared at a spot over the fireplace. Faith took the liberty of answering for him.

"Isn't it obvious? Buffy got popular, then she didn't have time for any of her old friends,"

"Hey," Xander interrupted. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't know her."

"Like I want to," Faith sneered. "What's so great about her?"

Xander was about to reply, but Angel interrupted by getting up.

"Let's get out of here guys," he said as he walked to the door.

* * *


	9. Rules

**A/N:** Yay, I updated! And it's only been a week! LOL, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! 

**A/N 2: **Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Drive Me Crazy_, contrary to popular belief. I just borrowed the concept, plot, and a few, ok a lot, of the lines from the movie.

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

The whole crowd was cheering as the star of the team, Riley Finn, attempted another basket. When the ball went through, everyone stood and cheered more. Then a whistle blew. A man's voice was heard over the PA saying that the Razorbacks had called a time out.

Before Riley joined the huddle, he stopped to talk to Oz.

"What Riley?" Oz, the team's manager, asked.

"Go and tell her I want to talk to her," was Riley's reply.

--

When the whistle blew, Cordy and Buffy turned towards each other to talk.

"Why hasn't he asked me yet?" Buffy worried.

"Well, there's one other option for Riley's centennial date," Buffy's dear friend Cordelia answered.

"Oh, I thought you said you were going with that college guy."

"I am, I'm only saying. Maybe Riley doesn't know that."

"Come on. Everyone knows that. You've been telling people at every chance you get."

Cordelia just looked at her with a glare that said 'shut up, or I'll shut you up.'

"All I'm saying," Buffy continued, "is there's a process. Sure it's not written down, but I gave the appropriate signs. And Riley knows the rules. I hope."

Before Cordelia could reply, they were interrupted by Oz.

"Look, it's designated Dan," she said instead.

"Cordelia, I've got a message from Riley," Oz said, dismissing her rude comment. "Can I talk to you for a second, in private?"

Cordelia nodded, and she and Buffy shared a look as she left her seat to go to a more private place.

While Cordelia and Oz were chatting, the game started back up. Buffy wasn't paying much attention, she was more worried about the conversation taking place without her. _Why does Riley want her to have a message, not me? Hmpft._

The crowd started chanting again. The ball was passed to Riley, but he didn't get to it in time. When he followed the ball, he lost his balance and fell on top of one of the other team's cheerleaders. The two athletes just looked at each other for a moment. Then Riley got up and went over to his teammates.

Meanwhile, Cordelia and Oz had finished their conversation, and Cordelia headed back to her seat. Both of them saw Riley fall, and gasped.

"I hope he's not hurt," Buffy commented, worried about her crush.

"Yeah, me too," Cordelia said. "I'm thrilled to report that Riley has exercised the next element of protocol."

"Oz was an emissary?" Buffy asked. Cordelia nodded in reply.

"He asked me if I thought if Riley asked you to share the evening, if you'd say yes," Cordelia told her friend, only as a person with lots of practice doing the 'he-said-that-she-said' thing could. Buffy wasn't phased by Cordy's quick retelling of the events that had happened.

"And?" she pressed.

"And so I told him to tell Riley that you said a real man works without a net."

"You WHAT?" Buffy asked accusatorily.

"Relax. He's all yours," Cordy reassured her friend. Then, as she sometimes did, she voiced her opinion as a headline (She was the editor of the school paper after all, and sometimes you had to do these kinds of things). 'Scheming socialite snags dream date.'"

* * *


	10. ALF

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, my family went on vacation to Carowinds this weekend and when we got back yesterday, we were all feeling bad, and I forgot about updating. But today I remembered, and here we are. Enjoy! 

**A/N 2: **Italics are thoughts. Also, in previous chapters, _Wake Up, Time Zone _has been both _Wake Up, Sunnydale _and _Wake Up, Razorbacks_. Let's pretend that it was _Wake Up, Sunnydale _the whole time. This is what it will be for the rest of the story. I think that it sounds better that way. You might notice that Faith is really out of character in this fic, but while I could easily change Cordelia's lines, it isn't so easy to change the entire plot of the story, which kind of rides on how Faith acts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Drive Me Crazy_, contrary to popular belief. I just borrowed the concept, plot, and a few, ok a lot, of the lines from the movie.

And now onto the story!

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

While the more popular members of Sunnydale High's student body were at the basketball game, a few students who didn't really care about popularity were not. Instead, these select few were at a bar where the lights were dimmed at smoke clogged the air. These students were not screaming and cheering their team on; they were having very important political discussions. 

"The fact of the matter is," Faith was telling Tara, "that the Chinese government is so afraid of the Dalai Lama, they've actually outlawed his likeness." Tara just nodded at her friend.

"So, Xander," Dru questioned from where she was curled up in Spike's lap, "when are you gonna take over _Wake Up, Sunnydale _and get some real mews on? It's all about school spirit bullshit propaganda."

"Yeah. 'The excitement mounts as centennial nears.'" Kendra added.

"Hey, my buddy Xander is a plotter," Angel defended one of his long time friends.

"Mm-hmm," Xander commented as he sucked on his grape flavored sucker.

"Watch, you'll see," Spike chimed in.

"One day we're gonna look up in homeroom and _Wake Up, Sunnydale _will be…"

"Vivisection," Angel's previous words were cut off by a man coming onto the stage and beginning to speak into the microphone that was placed there. Angel paid the man no mind, and continued on, but in a quieter voice.

"…completely revolutionized."

"Hi, I'm Andrew," the man on the stage told the small crowd of people gathered in the bar. "I'm from the university's chapter of A.L.F." He paused for a moment. "That's Animal Liberation Front."

"Alf?" Angel questioned, causing himself, Spike, and Xander to start laughing. Faith glared at them, and shifted herself away from her boyfriend, whom she had been sitting next to, showing her annoyance at his behavior.

"I think that when you see what I'm about to show you what's going on in our laboratories right here on campus," Andrew continued, not knowing that he was being disturbed, "you'll understand why we're taking just a few minutes of your time." He stopped and snapped his fingers. "Lights." The already dimmed lights went off completely, allowing a slide show to appear on the wall behind the man on stage. "'Biomedical research.' That's the two-word excuse…"

"Maybe we should go?" Angel whispered in Faith's ear.

"…professors in the biology and chemistry departments give…"

"Angel, I want to see this," Faith told her uncomfortable boyfriend. She of course, did not realize how uncomfortable he was, nor did she now why he was uncomfortable. If she had, she may have left with him. But she didn't know, so they stayed for Andrew's entire presentation.

"…when asked about the abuses taking place in the laboratory."

--

After Andrew had _finally_ finished his speech, Angel and his friends left the depressing bar. Where they ended up was much more upbeat and loud. It was a club called the Bronze. The group of teens went there often, considering Oz was in one of the bands that often played at the club. Now, a different band was playing and blue strobe lights lit the dance floor.

"Hey, did we have to get so close?" Faith asked her boyfriend as he dragged her closer to the stage where the band was playing.

"Closer's louder!" Angel shouted back over the music.

"That's my point!" Faith shouted back.

"Mine too!"

"We can't talk up here!"

"We talked in the car!" at Angel's words, Faith just stared at him. Giving in, Angel followed his girlfriend over to the quieter bar section of the club.

"Is there something particular on your mind?" he asked sarcastically as they found an empty table and sat down. Faith rolled her eyes.

"I just don't see why you won't come with us tomorrow night."

"To Alf? Not everyone else is going. Spike isn't"

"Come on, it's right up your alley."

"I'm not interested. Drop it," Angel realized that he was getting defensive and calmed. "Look, you go, okay. Knock yourself out."

"I don't get you. You spend half of your life in detention protesting Hanson or the constipated hitter."

"Designated hitter," Angel corrected.

"Whatever. But when it comes to something really important-" she stopped, thinking about what she wanted to say.

"What?" Angel asked. Faith sighed as she looked down, then back up at him.

"You think you're so James Dean, Angel. But all this so-called rebellion- it's a joke."

"We're breaking up aren't we?" Angel asked, a small frown on his face. Faith sighed again, looking away.

"I just think that we're headed in different directions. That's all."

And with that said, Faith got up and walked away, looking back over her shoulder at Angel once as she did. Angel just sat there, looking depressed.

* * *


	11. Stoned?

**A/N: **Here's another update for y'all, hope you like it. Reviewers, thanks bunches!

**A/N 2: **Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Drive Me Crazy_, contrary to popular belief. I just borrowed the concept, plot, and a few, ok a lot, of the lines from the movie.

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

After Faith broke up with Angel, he was depressed. He moped around for the rest of the week, not doing much of anything. On Saturday night, he was laying in bed after spending the whole day moping some more. His dad was getting worried about him.

"Are you stoned?" Giles asked as he entered Angel's room. Angel looked at him and coughed.

"Are you serious?" he responded.

"It's 9 pm," Giles told his only son. Angel looked up at the clock on the wall above him.

"Yeah, so it is."

"You didn't get out of bed all day," Giles said.

"Then wouldn't the correct question be: 'Son, are you ill?'" Angel asked sarcastically.

"Are you?" Giles responded. Angel grinned at him.

"No."

Giles looked around the room awkwardly for a moment.

"Are you stoned?" he asked again. "You could tell me, you know. I'd be cool."

"Yeah," Angel told him, "I know you'd be cool."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Giles asked. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"It means I've read your yearbook. 'Onward through the fog. Light up and party. Have sex. Be free. We're the class of '73,'" he quoted.

"_Are_ you stoned?"

"Dad," Angel began, "until you come in here and see a black light and a felt Led-Zeppelin poster, rest easy."

"Promise?" Giles asked.

"_Promise_," his son answered as Xander, Oz, and Spike came in. Xander was whistling some song that was stuck in his head.

"Mr. Giles," Oz said as the older man left. Giles nodded at him.

"Yo," Xander said, jumping onto the bed, "rise and shine."

"We've got dates," Oz told Angel as Spike shoved Xander off the bed and into a lamp, shattering it.

"Dates?" Angel asked, sitting up and looking at his friends.

"Yeah, dates," Spike answered. Angel was about to say something, but was interrupted by a car horn blaring outside. Spike and Xander went to the window to check it out.

Cordy's car was sitting in the driveway next door and she was shouting for Buffy to hurry up. Buffy finally got outside wearing a cute black dress.

"Damn, Summers is lookin' hot. Where's she goin'?" Spike asked Angel.

"I don't know. Probably to some party. Let's just go, guys," he suggested, getting dressed. A few minutes later, they all were piled into Oz's van to go meet their dates.

* * *

Review please! Gracias! 


	12. Adonis

**A/N: **Yes, it's been forever. I know, I suck. But you get two chapters because of it! Hopefully I can make enough time to write more with school and everything. Please review and tell me what you think. Gracias. Te quiero (which, literally is I want you, but actually means I love you like you would cay to a friend, as apposed to te amo, which is I love you like soul-mate love, as one of my Spanish teachers explained. Ok, enough of the Spanish lesson, on to the story.)

**A/N 2: **Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Drive Me Crazy_, contrary to popular belief. I just borrowed the concept, plot, and a few, ok a lot, of the lines from the movie.

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

Angel was right when he said that Buffy was going to a party. All of the popular kids at Sunnydale High were there, along with some of the less popular students. Right then, Forrest was whispering something important into Cordelia's ear as Buffy was staring at Riley who was sitting by the pool drinking something.

"What are you doing?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't hear. "If you've secured a yes, just come over here and do your job." At that moment, Cordelia walked over to where Buffy was standing.

"Uh, Buffy?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm afraid I've got some news."

"Yeah?"

"Adonis jock falls hard for rival spirit head," Cordy told her friend.

"Translation?"

"The cheerleader from LA- the one Riley landed on last week at the game-"

"The slut who pretended she couldn't get out of his way?" Buffy scoffed.

"That's the one," Cordy replied. "He loves her."

"Love," Buffy scoffed again. "Like I care. Wait a minute. Who's he taking to our school centennial?"

"That would be her."

Buffy silently fumed for a moment, then huffed and went to go find something to drink.

--

Across town in the parking lot of a movie theater, four boys were waiting impatiently for their dates.

"What are we doing?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Oz answered. "She swore she'd be here. With friends, you know, for safety."

"She swore?" Angel continued questioning.

"Who is this chick?" Spike chimed in.

"TREEFLOWER," Oz answered, ignoring Angel's question.

"Maybe she had to go to the powwow," Xander joked.

"TREEFLOWER's her screen name. We've been IMing and E-mailing," Oz told them.

"Cyber-girls are hot," Spike said randomly.

"Oh, yeah," Xander agreed. They all went back to waiting some more.

--

Back at the party, Buffy had joined a group of people playing 'I've Never.' So far, she had drunk a lot.

"I've never kissed another girl," one of the girls who was playing said. A few people drank, but not Buffy.

"I've never kissed Angel O'Connor at the Bronze in sixth grade," Forrest said, this time, Buffy was the only one who drank.

"Angel O'Connor?" another girl asked, laughing. "I never did it with anything requiring batteries." At this, Buffy grabbed the pitcher they were pouring from and drank right from it.

Cordy watched as Buffy did this and decided that she'd had enough to drink.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh. All right, that's enough," she told Buffy as she grabbed the blonde and practically dragged her outside, dialing her cell phone as she went.


	13. Frog Prince

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter of the day, enjoy! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I haven't gone over it since I wrote it a month ago.**  
**

**A/N 2: **Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Drive Me Crazy_, contrary to popular belief. I just borrowed the concept, plot, and a few, ok a lot, of the lines from the movie.

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

The beeping of a pager interrupted the silence that had fallen over the group in the movie theater parking lot. Xander stopped the shopping cart he had been playing on and looked towards Oz, who was the only one with a pager. 

"Gotta go," Oz said, getting back into the car and starting to buckle his seat belt.

"What?" Angel asked. "Wait, wait. I thought you weren't gonna do that safe ride shit this year."

"Dude, colleges look at extracurricular activities," Oz replied.

"Oz, you're in," Spike said.

"That's not why you do it," Angel insisted.

"Oh, yeah? Then why?" Oz asked.

"You want to know why?" Angel began. "It's the same reason you're the manager of the basketball team."

"You wanna be one of them," Spike interrupted.

"Who is this them?" Oz asked. "People to drunk to drive?"

"Dude," Spike said, "you're with your three best friends, waiting for girls-"

"One of them quite possibly Princess Leia," Xander interrupted.

"And you wanna leave so that some jock'll pat you on the head," Angel finished for his friends. Oz sighed.

"I'm going," he said, then started the car. Rather than be left behind, the other three go in the car too.

--

At the party, Cordelia was leading Buffy up the driveway. Buffy yelled at some guy who had said something mean to her as she tried to pull her jacket over her shoulders.

"You should know," Cordy told her, "that half the party now thinks you have a part time job at a gentlemen's cabaret."

"Like it matters. Drive me home," Buffy demanded as she headed to Cordy's car.

"You gotta be kidding," Cordy said as she grabbed Buffy and changed her direction. "Puke on my leather interior? I got your ride taken care of. This way."

"Prince Charming is a dick!" Buffy announced as she and Cordelia arrived at Oz's van. "Bring on the frogs."

"Ribbit!" Spike said in a very good impression of a frog.

"You called for a safe ride?" Buffy scoffed.

Spike stuck his tongue out then pulled it back in like a frog.

"Ok, watch your head," Xander said as he helped Buffy into the back of the van. "I learned that on _Cops_," he told Cordelia, who ignored him.

"You know where she lives?" she asked Angel.

"Oh, I think I can find it," he answered sarcastically. Cordy was about to make another comment when she was interrupted.

"Yo!" Graham called. "Designated Dan, you got room for one more?"

"Sure," Oz answered calmly.

"Hey, perhaps we can get you some fries with that?" Angel asked Graham and his friends as they helped Riley into the back of the van.

"Yeah," Graham answered, grinning stupidly. "Fries, a coke, and, uh-"

"How about a milkshake?" one of the other jocks asked.

"Get yourself a Happy Meal," Spike said as he threw a cigarette butt at their feet and got into the van along with the others.

As Oz started the van, Cordy looked into the back seat where Buffy was sitting with Riley, Angel, and Spike.

"'Girl gets two-faced boy in back seat. Violence anticipated.'"


	14. Sean Young and hootenans

**A/N: **God, It's been a while. I've been distracted by school, so I haven't really had time to write more, and I'm all out of pre-written chapters for all of my stories. So, I wouldn't expect regular updates any time soon, and maybe not until the summer. In other news, MY SWEET SIXTEEN IS FRIDAY! Yes, the big 1-6! Go me! Maybe I'll give you guys an update for my birthday.

**A/N 2: **Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Drive Me Crazy_, contrary to popular belief. I just borrowed the concept, plot, and a few, ok a lot, of the lines from the movie.

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

It was very tense in the van as Oz drove Buffy and Riley home from the party. Buffy, Angel, Spike, and Riley were sitting in the back while Xander sat up front with Oz. Oz, Angel, Spike, and Xander talked amongst themselves until they were interrupted.

"There are rules you know!" Buffy suddenly said. Riley, who had been looking out the window, turned to face her.

"'Rules?'" he asked drunkenly.

"Rules!" Buffy exclaimed.

"What rules?" Riley asked, still not understanding.

"Seniors rule!" Xander shouted, trying to relieve some of the tension in the van. He was just glared at by an angry Buffy.

"You don't send Designated Dan to ask if I'll go out with you if you don't plan on following through with the offer," Buffy told him. It took him a minute to process what she had said.

"I was going to," he started. "I-I-I was going to. It's-It's just that--" Xander cut off his stuttering.

"He-He-He- He just- He just--" Xander too was cut off, but he was cut off by Buffy smacking him.

"Shut up!" she demanded.

"I don't know," Riley continued. "I-- I fell in love."

"So I heard," Buffy scoffed. "High school love is for saps, Riley. Or haven't you heard? Now I'm left alone with the embarrassment and alienation of having to go stag to one of the biggest nights of our lives! Not very likely. I might as well skip it."

Then Buffy noticed that Xander was turned around in his seat with his video camera out, filming her as she raved.

"Turn that that thing off," she shouted at him, lunging forward to the mesh that divided the front and back of the van, "or I'm gonna go Sean Young on your ass!"

Xander turned off the camera as Angel grabbed Buffy and pulled her away from the mesh.

"I think she means Sean Penn," Spike said.

"That's good. Sean Young scares me," Xander said sarcastically, making Angel and Spike laugh.

"Hyuck it up, clowns," Buffy said. "If you enjoy my humiliation, Monday at Sunnydale should be a real 'hootenan.'"

"That's hootenanny," Spike said.

"It's just because she's drunk," Xander told Spike. "Normally, or at least before, she was a big ol' barrel of witty-ness."

"Of course," Spike replied, smirking.

"I'm sorry," Riley suddenly told Buffy. "Look, I- I-"

He stopped and sighed, then addressed Oz.

"Hey, can you just drop me off here?"

"But we're still a few blocks away from your house," Oz protested.

"You heard the man!" Buffy shouted, one again lunging towards the mesh.

Oz pulled over and let Riley out, while Angel muttered under his breath.

"Good riddance."

* * *

Review Please! thanks! 


	15. Phone Conversations

**A/N: **There's no school today, so I decided to take this oppertunity to update! This chapter might have some tense problems, I tried to check back over it and correct it, but I might have skipped something. Sorry.

**A/N 2: **Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Drive Me Crazy_, contrary to popular belief. I just borrowed the concept, plot, and a few, ok a lot, of the lines from the movie.

**Drive Me Crazy**

By purplpenguin

(Kool Beans)

* * *

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Soon, Oz pulled his van up in front of Buffy and Angel's houses. They both got out of the van, Angel saying goodbye to his friends.

"Okay, bye 'meng,'" Xander shouted back as the van pulled away.

"Vaya con dios," Angel yelled in reply.

"Later, Angel," Oz said, driving away.

"Buffy, wait!" Angel called after the girl who was stumbling up her driveway to her front door. She stopped and turned to look at him. "If your mom's awake, she's gonna see right through that Dean Martin impression. I'll sneak you through the back."

Buffy just stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Her car's not here," she said, motioning to the empty driveway. "She's not home."

"Okay, bye," Angel said awkwardly. He hurried back into his house, leaving Buffy alone.

She went into her own house and up to her room. There, she grabbed a marker and her yearbook. She opened it to the seniors section and uncapped her marker.

"Moron," she said as she put a large X and the word loser over Riley's picture.

"One eyebrow." She marked off another picture.

"Taking Georgia Warner."

"Failed Health."

"Taking Harmony."

"Taking Willow."

She crossed out several more pictures then stopped, looking at Angel's picture. She looked out her bedroom window into his, shook her head, and continued with the yearbook.

"Refers to himself as 'devirginator.'" This picture she scribbled all over.

She sighed and looked back to Angel's window. She sighed again, picked up her phone, and called him.

"Give it up, bonehead," Angel answered. "Princess Leia ain't comin'."

"Take me to centennial, Angel," Buffy responded, deciding to ignore his earlier comment.

"Buffy?" he asked, opening his window as she did the same. When they both had the windows open, they leaned on the frames. "How'd you get this number?"

"I remembered it," she sighed. "Take me?"

"You're drunk," he told her.

"I'm desperate."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way--"

"You're not offended," she scoffed. "So don't pretend to be. My guess? You're intrigued."

"I am?"

"Word's out, Faith dropped you."

"Yeah, well--"

"Well, you have a tiny idea how I feel. Look, I know you probably don't give a damn about the centennial or me, and that's fine. But starting Monday, I'm gonna be treated like the biggest loser ever at Sunnydale. I mean, the same girls dishing out fake sympathy will be laughing at me behind my back. Some of them will try to set me up out of pity. But I'll know every time I walk into a room and it gets suddenly quiet, they were just talking about my monumental failure. We can save each other, Angel, from disgrace."

"Each other?" he questioned. "What's in it for **me**?"

"If you have to ask, you're not as smart as you think you are. You need to sleep on it. Get back to me."

That said, she hung up the phone and sat it down on the ledge she had been leaning on. Or, that was her goal. In reality, the phone missed the ledge and fell to the ground below. Buffy closes the window, ignoring the crash as the phone fell. She pulls off her shirt and goes to bed.

Angel sighed to himself, closing his own window.

* * *

We'll get to the B/A stuff soon, I promise. Please review, thanks! 


End file.
